


Return Trip

by CmonCmon



Series: Raising Warriors Saucy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Clone Mom and Clone Dad, Developing Relationship, F/M, Healthy Adult Conversations, Rancor Feels, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Colt and Shaak and the trip home from Coruscant.Mature. May not make sense without context.Takes place after "Political Maneuvering" in my "Raising Warriors" Series.
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti, Colt/Shaak Ti
Series: Raising Warriors Saucy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924135
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Return Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Political Maneuvering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129455) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 



> Not sure this really earns the rating of 'saucy' but I didn't think it fit in the regular series. 
> 
> Yet more feelsy-talky saucy stuff, because that's how they roll.
> 
> This follows [Political Maneuvering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129455) in my [Raising Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518) series.
> 
> This is roughly 1000% saucier thanks to [PrimaryBufferPanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/works)!

“Please, sir.” Colt sounded breathless as his back hit the closed door to her cabin.

“Is that a ‘please, yes’ or ‘please, no’ Colt?” Shaak was just as breathless, hands finding the catches on his armor. The day had been a long one, full of last minute delays before they could begin the trip back to Kamino, and an even longer one once aboard planning for their arrival. Somewhere in the middle of their fifth holocall, Shaak had felt Colt’s attention on her, and after that, she’d started making another sort of plan.

“Shaak,” Colt huffed out, catching her hands.

She let him still her progress, even if she could have pulled away. It wasn’t a rejection, she knew. His want and desire radiated in the Force, strong enough to press against her shielding. 

“I’ll take care of it.” He glanced down at his armor. “Then we can make use of that big General’s bed…” Colt flashed a little smile, nodding at the bunk easily twice the size of his own on the ship.

It was tempting. They had days in transit, and if she hadn’t been thinking about this decision for as long as she had, she might have accepted. 

“And if I had a different plan in mind?” She leaned in to nip a kiss on his lips.

“A plan, sir?” He eased himself back against the door, reclining as best he could, tacit permission. 

The way he called her _sir_ in that tone had caught her off guard at first, but it felt different, tasted different in the Force. It wasn’t about rank, but respect, admiration, and trust, and it meant more than any ‘darling’ or ‘dear’ she’d ever been called.

Shaak made a low sound of agreement. “May I continue?”

He must have forgotten he was holding her hands. There was a moment of wide-eyed surprise at the question before he released his hold on her so she could return to removing his armor.

“Sir, doing this... You don’t have to.” 

That was just what she’d been considering. Shaak had more experience, and certainly more diversity in her partners than he did, but also more information. 

And yet, when they had been together, Colt devoted himself with the same whole-hearted attention he did everything else, and left her boneless and sated. 

She had yet to have an opportunity to do the same to him.

“You are correct.” She started at his bracers, marked for her, and worked through the other pieces of his armor in the order he’d taught her. “I don’t have to. I want to.”

In the Force, there was that tang of his worry, his doubt, to taint the want. Shaak paused her progress at his pauldron to kiss him thoroughly, only moving on when she could feel desire overwhelm the doubt.

His head fell back to thump against the door as she traced her fingers over the fine lines of his body though his blacks. 

“Look at you,” she breathed out, tracing the rise and fall of muscle under the skintight layer. 

He chuckled at that. “Just like everyone else.”

“Not true.” She eased her hands under the hem. “You and your brothers are hardly so identical.” He leaned forward long enough to help her remove the top. “Your formal uniform certainly demonstrated that.”

Colt flopped back against the door with a groan that transformed into a hiss as his bare skin hit the chilled durasteel. 

Her fingers ghosted over the chill bumps.

“Cody’s vod’ika is undersized,” Colt protested, but Shaak could feel the uncertainty underneath. They hadn’t talked about the party. His borrowed uniform. Her borrowed dress.

“You were particularly admired.” She hadn’t needed the Force to see the way he’d been eyed, or to hear the way he and his brothers had been discussed.

“By that lot?” Colt was drawing long, even breaths. “I’ll pass.”

“Not interested?” Her hands here still busy, snapping off the armor on his lower half, but his answer had her full attention. 

Shaak had wondered when she’d seen him moving through the guests, serious and handsome, gold eyes keen as he listened to one ill-informed politician after another. There were those who would be flattered, charmed, by the luxury, the attention. He had had far too little of either in his life, far less than he deserved.

“Shaak.” His worry radiated, overcoming the desire she’d been unconsciously tracking. One calloused hand came up to cup her cheek. “Not interested. At all.”

There were no promises between them. Neither of them were free to make any. 

If he had been interested, even just curious, he didn’t owe her an explanation. She wouldn’t ask for any. He never had, and Shaak knew he was far too attentive to not have noticed she and her fellow Jedi were more than colleagues.

“Is that what this is about?” Colt reached for her hand where it rested on the edge of his lower blacks, catching it in his own.

It hadn’t been, as far as she’d considered it, though now that he pointed it out, she couldn’t help but examine her motives. She would have worried one of the senators might have taken advantage of Colt’s inexperience or the imbalance of powers between them, but she could hardly be upset at his desire to experiment. Shaak was not nearly so much of a hypocrite. 

And yet.

“Perhaps I believe our relationship is not as equal as it ought to be.” The words felt like a confession, and Shaak regretted not addressing those feelings before he prompted it.

A laugh shook his shoulders. “Shaak, please.”

That was not the reaction she was expecting. And yet, dancing bright eyes met hers, and his teeth caught his lip to bite back a smile. 

“I’m serious, Colt.” They should sit down, discuss this like reasonable beings. It was wrong of her to throw something so serious out in an intimate moment. She ought to have given the matter more thought before speaking it aloud to begin with. A Jedi knew the dangers of acting thoughtlessly. This matter wasn’t any different and yes, here she was behaving like a youngling--

“Shaak, stop.” Colt’s hands were cradling her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“But you are correct. I was thoughtless.” And this was another example. Now he was the one who had to reassure her.

“I wasn’t laughing because--” He growled in frustration and she opened her mouth to apologize again. “No one has ever cared about me like you do.”

That rendered her speechless. 

“No one who wasn’t a brother has ever considered me an equal.” Something simmered low and hot in his tone, and Shaak pressed herself into his hands. “Except you. And I treasure that.”

Shaak kissed him. There was nothing else she could say that would explain. He was a better man than so many she had met, worth so much more than the lot he’d been given, deserving of so much more than these doubts.

His hands smoothed down her neck, ghosted over her lekku and continued down her sides. “Let me take you to bed?” 

Shaak shook her head, fangs nipping at her lower lip. “I would go on plan unchanged, if you would indulge me.”

More than unchanged. Her plan was more important than she had thought before. He deserved all the pleasure she could give him.

He stilled, sucking his lower lip for a moment. “Want to let me in on this plan?”  
She considered for a few heartbeats before relenting, one hand coming up to brush at the short hair by his temple. “May I?”

Colt’s breath caught as he nodded, eyes hungry. 

Gently, she opened herself up to the Force, and carefully reached into his mind. Most beings fought that first moment instinctively, pushing away the unknown threat of something that didn’t belong in their thoughts. 

There was a split second of that with Colt, there usually was, but after was different. After, he seemed to welcome her presence. That trust made her heart ache. Shaak would never hurt him, but his faith in her was so much more than anything she’d earned.

As always, the connection was a live wire, buzzing with their sympathetic energies.

Shaak shared her thoughts, never pushing them into the form of suggestions, just sharing the images that shaped her plan.

_Colt naked, head thrown back in pleasure, a sheen of sweat making his muscles all but glow under the ship’s lights._

_That catch in his breathing as he slipped too close to the edge to ignore the rush of his own need._

_His hands trembling on her lekku as he moaned her name._

_The tremor of muscle as his locked knees supported his weight and the tensing of his stomach as pleasure finally took him._

_A soft, slack smile he gave her while he was still floating through the haze._

“ _Shaak,_ ” he breathed out, not pushing her out of his mind even though she had stopped sharing those impressions. “Please.”

His shoulders were covered in chillbumps, and his thoughts were humming with how much he wanted them both naked and in bed. “Is that a yes?”

She could feel the battle between his want and his unarticulated reservation. Shaak wouldn’t say she cheated when she reached out to sense him in the Force. She never trespassed, no matter how many times he told her she was welcome in his mind, but there were moments she needed this much of a hint, the smallest clue about the battles he insisted on fighting alone.

Shaak stroked her knuckles along the line of his jaw. “Colt, talk to me.”

“Feels wrong.” He ducked his head. “You doing this. For me. Me not doing... anything. That feels wrong. If it’s the two of us, that’s different.” A shiver worked over his skin, and Shaak realized Colt’s bare back was still pressed against the door. “You’re a-- I mean, I’m not---” He broke off with a grumble.

Colt didn’t have to say the words aloud. She could hear them all in the energy between them, and it broke her heart. Shaak eased a step back and caught his hand in hers.

“Come to bed, Colt.”

He followed too easily, and Shaak knew him well enough to understand that as his own uncertainty. She paused beside the bed, smaller than her own in her rooms on Kamino, but still luxurious for a ship’s accommodation, and began to remove her own layers. 

It only took one hopeful look before Colt moved to do the same, stripping off the last of his own clothes, looking marginally more settled as he sat himself on the edge of her bed and waited for her to join him.

Instead, Shaak stepped between his knees, combing both hands through his short hair and trailing her fingers in long strokes to move to kneading at the knots at the base of his neck. There was just a moment of melting bliss under her hands before he straightened up, hands reaching for her hips.

Shaak danced away, evading his grasp with a smile, and earning her a momentary wounded look.

“Let me enjoy you first.” It wasn’t that she didn’t want his hands on her. She did, she always did, but Shaak never wanted that to be his duty in the bedroom.

_You’re a Jedi._

_I mean, I’m not worth it._

He might not have said the words aloud, but he’d thought them as clearly as if he had.

Shaak still hadn’t found a way to show him how much he meant to her, and the words to do it were beyond the limits of their relationship. 

She resumed her work on the tense muscles, digging in her thumbs in the way that would make her fellow padawans go lax in her hands after a long day’s training. The result was no different for him. The strained lines of her back and shoulders sunk into something easy, and Shaak focused on working out the remaining tightness.

“Shaak.” It was just short of a pleased moan.

That was a start. She trailed her hands down his shoulders, fingertips working the valley under his collarbones and down the line of his sternum. He was so warm, so vibrant under her hands, Shaak lost herself in the task, finding points of tension and working them loose. Another time, she would lay him down, work on his back. The thought of him relaxed and loose under her touch was almost enough to distract her from her current mission. Almost.

Shaak sunk to her knees in front of him and she could feel the competing spikes of emotion, want and worry rising. His protest was a little grumble that vibrated under her fingertips.

“I want to.” Shaak headed off the protest. “I’m enjoying this.”

The look he gave her was more skeptical than any words could have been.

That suited her. “And if I proved it to you?”

“Sir?”

“Proved that I’m doing this because I enjoy it?” 

His heart pounded under her hands. “Could you?”

Shaak wondered if the question was if she could prove it or enjoy it. The answer was the same for both. “Yes.”

He trembled under her hands for a moment, but Shaak didn't push. Colt could be so strong, so sure for her, but it was easy to take that the wrong way. She was careful never to push. His willingness to try for her was so precious, Shaak would never endanger it.

He let out a long breath, and then Colt nodded. 

Shaak wasn’t sure what it would take to show him how much she wanted to please him, pleasure him, and just how sure she was that he was deserving of everything good in the galaxy, but maybe this was a start.

She trailed a hand to the top of his thigh, tracing the heavy muscle that jumped under her touch, before offering him her other hand. Without hesitation, Colt nuzzled it like a tooka before cradling it with his own against his temple.

Shaak sunk back into his mind, into the power of the Force rushing through them and around them. 

Instead of showing him images, she opened herself up to him, broadcasting how she felt as she dragged her nails along his thigh, just enough pressure to leave pinked lines that would fade before his heartrate came down. Shaak focused on how good the solid warmth of his length under her hands made her feel, how his rough breathing enticed her to see what sounds she could drag from him, test what sweet, wanting noises she could earn from him with her hands. 

That drew a whimper from him, barely audible. Shaak went to pull her hand away from his temple. He’d seen what she’d meant to show, and she wouldn’t risk a moment of his discomfort as both of their feelings grew more intense. 

His hand tightened on hers, holding her in place.

_Please._

He wanted this, wanted more, and she was all but drunk on his desire.

Shaak stroked his shaft, feeling his surprise at how hard he was, his surprise at how much of an afterthought his own want had become in light of everything else. 

_Not an afterthought, not to her._

That drew a little choked laugh and Shaak grinned, all smug, as she lowered her head to lick at the flushed head before taking him in her mouth. His body jolted.

_Karking hells._

She hummed her satisfaction, her lips still around him, and he groaned. Shaak broadcast her approval back to him, encouraging him.

Shaak would wager every Jedi interested in such activities had tried this before, using the ability to project thoughts to share pleasure with a partner, to pass it back and forth. She’d learned as a senior padawan with a little too much time spent with her age-mates in long study sessions in the Temple dorms. That experience had never been so useful before.

“ _Shaak,_ ” he growled out, the fingers of the hand not holding hers tangled in the bedding. 

_Touch me_ She pulled back far enough from him to watch his reaction. 

He was flushed, breathing hard, pupils wide. 

There was a breathless moment for her as he blinked slowly and swallowed thickly. Shaak wanted to take him apart, let him enjoy, lose himself just for a moment. 

She couldn’t do that if he kept pulling himself back together. 

“Sir.” He turned his face, kissing her palm before letting go of his grip on her hand. Colt’s hands moved to her lekku, maybe his idea or maybe she’s hoped for it too loudly.

His touch was perfect - just enough pressure against the sensitive tails to light her nerves, just enough drag of his strong hands to send want coursing through her. The end of her left lek wound itself around his thigh as she leaned in to take him in her mouth again.

His touch, his taste, the pleasure humming in the Force around them was doing good things for Shaak too. She shifted on her knees, rocking her body just a little extra as she worked him with her hands and mouth.

Colt’s hands tensed on her lekku for a heartbeat before he let out a hissed breath. “Shaak. Sir.”

His fingertips stroked the valleys where her lekku met her head, and Shaak purred out her approval.

“Oh, hells.” Colt threw his head back in reaction. “Sir, too much.” 

Shaak pulled back slowly, replacing her mouth with her hand and pressing a line of light nips on the top of his thigh. “Too much?”

He panted out a breath. “Keep going and I’m gonna shoot.”

She dragged her tongue along the line of his hipbone to watch the chill bumps on his skin. 

“That was the idea,” she confirmed.

“Sir--” he choked off the next word as she kissed the starburst beside his hipbone and turned her attention to the constellation of other less prominent scars. She had never asked where it had come from, wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about it. “Shaak, the packet said to make sure I take care of you first.”

“The packet.” Shaak grinned up at him. Colt’s files from Commander Bly.

“Yes.” Colt cleared his throat, focusing himself and undoing all of her efforts. “Said it’s different when it’s not with a vod because of… reload times.”

Shaak had faced down Sith Lords, armies of droids, and an akul, but this man was going to be the death of her. “I assure you Colt, your ‘reload times’ are much shorter than those of other humans.” She stretched up to catch him for a kiss. “And I imagine we can occupy ourselves during that momentary pause.” Shaak trailed her fingers along the faint scruff of his jaw. “We _are_ in hyperspace for quite some time.” 

Colt watched her with that expression he sometimes had, something like disbelief, or wonder. Like he didn’t think this was real, or something he could have. Every time, it broke her heart.

“That’s--” He wet his lips, eyes hungry and heavy lidded. “That’s a real strong plan, sir.” 

“I am pleased you think so, Commander.” Shaak flashed him a grin, as she took him in her hand again. “Now, to implement it...”

Colt shifted on the bed, moving closer to the center and easing her with him.

Shaak dipped just the edges of her consciousness into the Force to check he wasn’t just going along to please her. There were still nerves, the lingering remnants of his doubt, but those were no match for his desire, and the warm glow of his trust in her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shaak sighed, settling herself on top of him, enjoying the leverage to share slow, deep kisses.

Humor sparked in his presence, and Shaak lifted herself away from him reluctantly.

“It seems I have only thought that before then?” She gave him a stern look. “I will remember to tell you how beautiful you are more often.” 

“Shaak.” He was blushing, but she could feel his pleasure at the words. 

That was valuable feedback. Shaak went back to trailing kisses down his chest. “Beautiful. So solid. So strong.” She detoured to place a kiss over the circular burn scar on his chest. “I am so fortunate to have you at my side.”

His hand came up to stroke her lek, and Shaak let it sideline her for a moment, enjoying his attention. Colt did not protest as she moved lower, dragging her fangs lightly over his ribs.

He shuddered under her as Shaak wrapped her hand around his shaft. “Yes, please…”

“With pleasure,” she agreed, and Shaak could feel the truth of her words settle in his mind.


End file.
